RantClan
What is RantClan? RantClan is an Official Clan dedicated to creating rants and raves all about the Warrior Cats universe. We work to share our opinions in clean and fun ways that can be enjoyed by the entirety of the Warriors Amino! Through structures and formatting, RantClan’s members are trained to bring forth the best rants possible. What do we do? We review and analyze topics found throughout the series and bring forth our thoughts and opinions on the subjects in the form of rants! The villains of the series and the feuds of the clans are only a few examples of the many broad topics we cover. We find and uncover new points and revisit the old with each and every rant we post. Divisions * Ice Division One of our original divisions is the ice division. This division's fun jingle is "Ice, Ice Baby!" and has seen many seasons of members. This division tends to be a little more relaxed and calm. * Fire Division Along with the ice division, the fire division is one of our original divisions! This division has a few jingles, but one more popular one is "Fire, Fire, Burn Brighter!" This division is spunky and tends to have more uppity members. * Cloud Division The cloud division is the newest of our divisions and has grown since it's installment. Its fun jingle is "Cloud, Cloud, Be Proud!" The cloud division tends to be playful and cheery. Rules * No harassment or bullying. Be kind and respectful to one another. This includes saying out of disagreements and drama with other clanmates. If broken a warning may be given and if it continued a strike will likely be received. If a full-on fight is started a strike will be given to any involved and some members may be removed from the clan altogether depending on the fight and how involved it was. * No religious or personal ethical standards should be disrespected or discussed. These topics can easily bring discomfort or arguments. Therefore, it's better to simply avoid them. If broken a warning or strike will be received. * No behavior that implies discrimination of any kind or is condescending on another. Depending on severity, a strike all the way to a ban from the clan may occur. * No plagiarism of any kind! This will result in an immediate ban from the clan, as it is extremely disrespectable to the original author and is not acceptable. * Do not be disrespectful to the RantClan Lt about new clan decisions. While yes, some people may not always agree with some decisions, we do not tolerate rudeness or sass for our decisions. We do not make them lightly and do not appreciate backlash for their outcomes. We want to hear opinions, but we expect to either hear them in pm or in a very calm manner in the Fun Chat. We can't work to help fix problems if you aren't willing to give us a chance too. A warning will be given and if continued a strike will be given. * No excessive cursing will be found in any of the chats. They may not be used continuously or be directed at another. A warning will first be given if cussing is used in excess. Failure of stopping will result in a strike. For cussing directed at another, a strike will be given. * Check-In with each biweekly! If not completed and checked in an activity strike will be given. Extensions, excuses and hiatus announcements all count as checking in! So for a hiatus, checking in every biweekly isn't required. * Do not change the background or start voice chats without approval from a RantClan Lt member. This stands true for all clan chats. These rules are not that strict, so they won't be given any punishments. The only time a warning or strike would be given is if it keeps intentionally happening and isn't stopped after being asked to. Mascot She was designed by Melonia in February of 2017. Fun Fact: As you can likely see, her design incorporates all 3 of our divisions- however the cloud division wasn't even formed at the time of her designing! It just so happened that her original design matched with the addition of the cloud division! - All information taken from the RantClan MasterWiki